1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus that is dynamically balanced for containing water borne instruments that are required to assume a particular attitude or position with relation to the current in the body of water in order to record certain information accurately.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
At the present time there are no devices or apparatuses that are dynamically balanced in currents for all conditions to which the apparatus may be subjected in the water whereby the apparatus will maintain a desired position or attitude in the water. For example, it is absolutely necessary when measuring the flow of water for direction and velocity that the instruments be maintained in a horizontal position and facing the direction of flow of water. So long as the body of water is calm and the current velocity is within certain ranges, the present instruments will give fairly accurate results. However, in the event the current is very fast or the water becomes rough with high and violent wave actions, the float and cable to which the instruments are attached will cause the latter to rise and fall and oscillate or vibrate out of their proper position so that inaccurate results are obtained as to the current velocity and direction. The present invention contemplates avoiding the above objections to the present housings for water borne instruments by providing a housing that is dynamically balanced whereby the housing assumes and maintains a predetermined optimum position for obtaining accurate results of the instruments being supported by the housing.